


I didn't count on that

by Brettsey2020



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Other, brettsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brettsey2020/pseuds/Brettsey2020
Summary: Can you believe that 5 months have passed since Severide proposed to Stella? And now it's just a week before the big day!You must be wondering and Matt and Sylive well they keep messing around, they don't declare themselves until now, this will be almost 2 ½ years since Dawson left for Puerto Rico.
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	I didn't count on that

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry for the typos but I wrote this on my cell phone, I had this idea a few days ago when I imagined a possible wedding of Kidd and Severide, in which Gabby Dawson was one of the guests. How did Matt and Sylvie react to all this?

Chapter 1 - Part 1

Can you believe that 5 months have passed since Severide proposed to Stella? And now it's just a week before the big day!  
You must be wondering and Matt and Sylive well they continue to mess around, they do not declare themselves until now, this will be almost 2 ½ years since Dawson left for Puerto Rico.  
General POV:  
They were all in the common room when she arrived, well it was obvious that Gabby Dawson would be invited to Kidd's wedding they were friends! They just didn't expect her to come a week earlier because they thought she wouldn't even come to the wedding, but now there she was entering for the first time after 1 since she came to the charity ball that everyone was seeing her, everyone ran to hug her  
\- Hey guys, I miss you! (Gabby)  
\- We too, Dawson! (Herrmann)  
Brett's POV:  
We were all in the common room when Gabby came in, at the time I felt my heart sink simply I don't know why, I was happy to see her again but on the other hand I felt guilty God I'm liking your ex- husband, is this wrong? I stood there leaning on the counter I swore she was still greeting everyone but suddenly she was pulling me into that hug that only Gabby knew how to give, I really missed that!  
\- Hey partner, how are you? (Dawson)  
\- Hey, I'm fine, I missed you (Brett), on the one hand this is true I really missed her but now she was here it was like they went back in time and Gabby was still married to Casey.  
Pov Casey:  
I was in my bunk when I heard a noise coming from the common room, well they usually make a noise but this time it was very loud, so I thought it best to check, I went towards the common room when I came across the scene of Sylvie hugging Dawson, ouo what was she doing here? I don't think Sylvie was 100% comfortable seeing Gabby, well maybe it was just me, but I really wasn't comfortable.  
She separated from Brett and said something that made Sylvie cry, what Gabby had said to Brett, was it a thrill to see her. Well, I couldn't tell.  
General POV:  
Gabby chatted with Sylvie some more until she realized that Casey was there in the room and she pulled him into a hug, Matt's expression was not the best  
\- Hey, Matt missed you!  
\- Hey Dawson, how are you?  
\- I'm fine, I took a leave to come, and speaking of leave you didn't go to Puerto Rico on your leave, why?  
\- Well, I was very busy  
That was the best answer he found because he didn’t want to give details of his life, it wasn’t his business anymore, and he didn’t want to reveal how much of his leave he was with Brett renovating one house that he had been hired to renovate and ended up inviting Sylvie to be his assistant, well and the other part he say that a certain blonde with clear eyes did not leave his head who worked with him.  
\- Hmm ok, but know that my tent will always have a place for you, in fact we could talk in a more reserved place?  
VIATURA81, SQUAD3, AMBULANCE61, MOTOR51 CAR ACCIDENT AT RIVERSIDE  
Phew! Saved by the gong!  
Brett's POV:  
I just can't get out of my head what Gabby told me when greeting me "Hey girl, I'm in the mood to win back Matt at all costs and I intend to have him accompany me at the wedding" damn how Dawosn is selfish she is already asked what Matt really wants, they’re not even married anymore but does she still want to make his choices? Besides, Matt and I are the best men so we should go together, I think, but what if he doesn't feel the same way I feel about him, and he really wants Gabby's company for the wedding?  
Wow, I was so lost in my thoughts that Gianna Mackey, my new partner, had to let me know that we arrived at the place. So I got down from both and got into action, it at least distracted me from my thoughts.  
General POV  
The call was not so difficult and soon they returned to the barracks, it’s gosh now it would be time to talk to Gabby but what did she really want?  
Right now Casey was going straight to his bunk he didn't want to talk to Gabby either now or after!  
When he enters his quarters he is faced with Gabby sitting on his bed as in the old days, he didn’t want this anymore he was really in love with Sylvie for over 2 years  
\- he was waiting for you, so I decided to come in here like the old days do you remember?  
\- oh, sorry but i need to solve this paperwork  
\- ok, i wait, meanwhile i will lie here on your bed to relax.  
\- if you want to relax I recommend you to go to a hotel, the fire department is not the best place to relax.  
Casey  
Geez POV as she is insistent does she not realize that I am not interested in talking, especially with her?  
\- you know Matt I'm thinking, I'm without a partner to go to the wedding how about you accompany me and then we could have our own party, how about?  
\- oh this is not going to happen, I already have an escort, sorry, you can go with Capp or Tony  
\- you didn't understand right, I want you back Matt, I want to be with you  
\- sorry Dawson but I don't know if I was clear enough; I already have an escort and I don't intend to change  
\- Matt you are seeing someone, I really thought you loved me,  
\- No I'm not supposed to be in a long time anymore, but yes I already loved you Gabby but that's in the past and not I intend to go back to the past, you who left and not me, you who sent the divorce papers by mail and not me, you who left me and Sylvie suffering here, do you understand now?  
\- what does Brett have to do with our life Matt? We can be happy again if you just agree to go with me to Puerto Rico and I promise it won't happen again?  
\- what does Brett have to do with all this? Well I don't know if you remember but she thought you were her best friend, you called, texted her on one of her birthdays, or at least you sent words of comfort when she took off her engagement or when Ottis and Jullie died , did you know who Jullie was? Not sure why you said you were there for her at all times but you didn't want to call her, much less thank you when she wished you a happy birthday. You don't understand how much Sylvie and I suffer, we support each other but we suffer.  
\- Matt why are you like this?  
-Gabby please tell me alone  
Damn I feel like I'm light this really happened?  
Pov Dawson  
Listening to all that was not easy, but it strengthened me and confirmed that I must continue trying to be with Matt, I will do everything to get him back with me.

Next chapter...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i hope you liked it i intend to continue this fic with at least 1 more chapter, and as for my other fic A new Passione I decided to give it a break but I intend to continue it but for now we will not have new chapters for real forgive me but as soon as I have my desired holidays in december i promise to make new bigger chapters i still have a chapter waiting to be posted if i managed to finish it today i will launch it for you, but for now and this is i intend to launch the next / last chapter of that day that you read now today


End file.
